List of Minor Relationships
Platonic Relationships Related Songs *''Something's Coming'' (I Am Unicorn) *''Call Me Maybe'' (The New Rachel) *''Hopelessly Devoted to You'' (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''All You Need Is Love'' (Love Love Love) |-| Gallery= Tumblr m8n01x9KHR1qgkj12o1 500.png Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_103.jpg Blartieduet.gif Tumblr mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o15 r3 250.gif Tumblr mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o2 r3 250.gif Britney 2.0 Tina Blaine and Arties.png Glee-blaine-brittany-tina-artie-popular-mckinley.jpg Ouch!blartie.gif artieblaine.jpg Shi.png tumblr mh7w96shk61qeb7qjo9 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o2 r2 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o5 r2 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o1 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o3 250.gif tumblr mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o6 r2 250.gif tumblr mhwwxka7An1rrmwrko2 250.gif tumblr mhwwxka7An1rrmwrko1 250.gif Noscrubs blartie.png tumblr mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo1 250.gif tumblr mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo2 250.gif tumblr mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo3 r1 250.gif tumblr map2ms83sA1qeure0o1 250.png BoysBoyfriendBlaineArtie.png Blartieduet.gif Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV- 103.jpg Boysboyfriends_bartie.jpg gle 402 performance boys boyfriend tagged 640x360 619587882.jpg Screen-shot-20120920-at-90637-PM--2519402687122592822.jpg boys boyfriend.png Blartie dorks gp.png tumblr ml20w6T2D71raamr0o1 r1 250.gif tumblr ml20w6T2D71raamr0o2 r1 250.gif tumblr ml4f8wngvW1ra5gbxo1 500.gif tumblr ml7oinwM5y1r62ix2o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo2 500.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo1 500.gif Tumblr mlhdjmoTIe1qfvij1o2 250.gif Bartie Alcohol.png Bartie Born This Way.png Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo8 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo5 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo7 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo6 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo4 250.gif Tumblr mpe926jAgI1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Dr-Y blartie.gif Fanboying blartie.gif Naked blartie.gif Movie blartie.gif AgainstAllOdds blartie.gif Wtaf blartie.gif Mashup blartie.gif DD blartie.gif SwanSong blartie.gif Handshake blartie.gif TNR blartie.gif SD blartie.gif DSMN blartie.gif Shootingstar blartie.gif Youguysaremyhome blartie.gif glee09876artieandblaine.png blartie a katy or a gaga.gif Tumblr mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko2 250.gif tumblr mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko6 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr mysvqqn5k71ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1zhh3C7kD1rlylr1o4 r1 250.gif blaine and artie.png Tumblr n56nkuIMTK1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Blaine-Artie2.png tumblr_n0aaajyZUD1qg7fxzo1_250.gif tumblr_n0aaajyZUD1qg7fxzo2_250.gif tumblr_n0aaajyZUD1qg7fxzo3_250.gif tumblr_n0aaajyZUD1qg7fxzo9_250.gif tumblr_n0aaajyZUD1qg7fxzo10_250.gif |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |} Romantic Relationships Related Songs *''Just Can't Get Enough'' (I Do) |-| Trivia= *During The Glee Project, Ali who plays Betty, frequently expressed an interest in both Kevin McHale and his character. She also stated that she would love to work with him on the show. |-| Gallery= Betty and artie.png Betty.jpg BettyAndArtie1.gif BettyAndArtie2.gif BettyAndArtie3.gif Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-17h32m25s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-17h32m19s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-17h31m01s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-17h30m22s23.png Tumblr n3y8ilNMaK1ra5gbxo6 250.gif |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Artie Abrams & Sugar Motta | style="text-align: center;"|Sugartie, Abramotta | style="text-align: center;"|Friends, Broken up |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Artie and Sugar. |-| S3= Yes/No Will sets the Glee club an assignment to think of a number to help with his proposal to Emma, and Artie asks Sugar to do a duet with him for the assignment. However, she declines his offer, guessing correctly that he wanted to ask her out. Heart Artie fights with Rory for Sugar's affections and to go along with her to her party at Breadstix, including buying her a stuffed dog, putting confetti around her locker, and singing Let Me Love You for her with the New Directions Boys, which pleases her. She sits on his lap and asks him to wheel her to class, and later it seems she's picked Artie as her valentine, but when Rory announces his Visa has expired and he'll be moving back to Ireland, Sugar chooses Rory instead out of sympathy. |-| S4= Makeover Sugar pays the most attention to Artie during the school debate between Sam and Brittany, and when he finishes, she is the only one to clap. Later, Artie mentions to Blaine that Sugar asked him out on horseback riding date, and that he accepted. Dynamic Duets Sugar and Artie appear several times in the choir room. During Heroes, New Directions are seen painting a wall and Sugar and Artie are kissing whilst covered in paint, so it is assumed they're dating. Sadie Hawkins While at the Sadie Hawkins dance, Sugar and the rest of the Too Young to Be Bitter Club are moping before she gets up and asks Artie to dance with her and he accepts. When she sees that Blaine left Tina, she asks Tina to dance with them. I Do It is suggested Artie and Sugar are not in a relationship anymore after he sleeps with Betty Pillsbury. |-| Songs= Sang Together Related Songs *''We Are Young'' (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Let Me Love You'' (Heart) *''L-O-V-E'' (Heart) *''Heroes'' (Dynamic Duets) |-| Trivia= *Artie often gives Sugar a ride on his wheelchair, as with many of his girlfriends. *Vanessa Lengies said she thinks Sugar should've chosen Artie instead of Rory. |-| Gallery= Sugartie home.gif Sugartie.png Sugartie.jpg Sugartie.gif 1Sugartie.jpg Sugartiehih.gif Sugartie lover.gif tumblr mb5j4p04pv1qdp8n6o7 250.gif tumblr m95i3gz7cv1qa8mq1o6 250 (1).gif mnjbxz.png sugartie101.jpg tumblr mdz10vTIZJ1qapg62o6 r1 250.gif tumblr m8ckj35ovR1qbjrw4o6 r1 250.gif tumblr lzf4bhdxf71qbjrw4o5 250.gif tumblr mh625jyZR51qbjrw4o2 r1 250.gif tumblr mh625jyZR51qbjrw4o9 r2 250.gif tumblr lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo1 r1 250.gif tumblr lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo2 r1 250.gif tumblr lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo3 r1 250.gif tumblr lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo4 r2 500.gif Reactiontolaislabonita.jpg Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o6 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o5 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o1 250.gif Britt andsugartie.jpg artiesug.jpg SUGARARTIE.jpg Sugartie-sugar-and-artie-34017193-500-438.jpg Sugar&artie.jpg we found love.png |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Brody Weston & Cassandra July | style="text-align: center;"|Brossandra, Cassidy | style="text-align: center;"|Hook-up, Sexual |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Brody and Cassandra. |-| S4= Glease Cassandra asks Brody for help in practising a routine, and they dance intimately during There Are Worse Things I Could Do. At the end, they kiss passionately before being shown hooking up at Cassandra's apartment, leaving Rachel upset. Wonder-ful Cassandra admits to Rachel that she only hooked up with Brody due to his abs. |-| Songs= Related Songs *''There Are Worse Things I Could Do'' (Glease) |-| Gallery= 1brossandra.gif 2brossandra.gif 3brossandra.gif 4brossandra.gif 5brossandra.gif 6brossandra.gif Glease!Brossandra.png Tumblr md9u7w3fAq1r6w1eao1 500.gif Tumblr n0x63tEF9H1ra5gbxo4 250.gif |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Chandler Kiehl & Kurt Hummel | style="text-align: center;"|Churt, Kandler | style="text-align: center;"|Friends, One-sided crush, Flirted |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Chandler and Kurt. |-| S3= Dance with Somebody The two meet at a music store named "Between the Sheets," Chandler compliments Kurt's hippo brooch, and they begin talking about New York, since both have plans to move there after they graduate. Kurt is looking for a Whitney Houston song to sing for Glee club, and Chandler suggests One Moment In Time, whilst also asking for Kurt's number. During So Emotional, the two of them text, gaining attention from others, and since Chandler's texts are complimentary towards Kurt they end up upsetting Blaine. Later, Kurt tells Chandler not to text him anymore, but receives a text near the lockers when he's talking to Blaine and Kurt quickly denies that it's Chandler. Blaine says that he sent the text himself and they grin happily. |-| Songs= Related Songs *''So Emotional'' (Dance with Somebody) *''It's Not Right But It's Okay'' (Dance with Somebody) |-| Gallery= DWS2.jpg|Chandler amazed by Kurt's hippopotamus head brooch DWS4.jpg|In Between the Sheets DWS5.jpg|Kurt, glad for the compliments about his outfit DWS6.jpg DWS10.jpg DWS9.jpg DWS11.jpg Khandler.png CHURTPIC.png Kurt and Chandler.png |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Cooter Menkins & Shannon Beiste | style="text-align: center;"|Shooter, Booter, Coach-Cooter | style="text-align: center;"|Divorced |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Cooter and Shannon. |-| S3= The First Time Shannon gets flustered when Artie brings up the subject of sex, and she confides in him that she is a virgin and has a crush on Cooter Menkins. She believes he wouldn't date her, even after Cooter confesses to Artie that he does like her but she keeps turning him down. While Shannon is training, Cooter walks in with a bunch of flowers to give to her. She ignores him, still exercising, until he tells her to stop, and she is confused until he tells her he wants to take her on a date. She cries because he only goes for pretty girls and he responds that she's "beautiful." They then attend the school production of West Side Story together and are shown to be holing hands. I Kissed a Girl While picking up an order at Breadstix, Shannon finds Cooter on a date with Sue, and she is confused because she thought her and Cooter were dating. Cooter states he has feelings for Shannon, but doesn't know how she feels about him and is at a point in his life where he needs commitment. Shannon is heartbroken as she sings Jolene in a dream-sequence after saying that her life sounds like a story from a country music song. She later professes her love for Coooter and tells him that she won't lose him to Sue without a fight. Yes/No Shannon reveals that she and Cooter went to Taco Bell on Christmas Eve. Whilst there, Shannon admitted her true feelings and told Cooter he was her soulmate and they subsequently got married. Choke Shannon comes to school with a bruise on her face, and Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Sugar, and Tina all make jokes about her possibly being beaten up by Cooter. Sue and Roz overhear them and call them to a lecture in the choir room about why domestic violence isn't funny. When the girls perform Cell Block Tango, Shannon walks out of the auditorium, noticeably disturbed by the song. Sue and Roz confront Shannon and ask her why she left, and she then admits that Cooter had come home drunk one night and beat her, and the women tell her to leave Cooter immediately and Sue offers her a place to stay. Shannon is hesitant at first because she feels that if she leaves Cooter, then no one will ever lover her again. She eventually agrees to stay with Sue, however, she doesn't show up to Sue's house and tells her that she is staying with her sister instead. It is revealed at the end of the episode that Shannon did not stay with her sister, but she in fact is still living with Cooter, whom she decided to forgive. Props Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany confront Shannon because Mercedes saw her with Cooter at the movies and that she is also still wearing her wedding ring. She explains that she is giving him another chance, and in flashback, shows he has continued to be verbally abusive to her. She has a realization while speaking with Puck, and she goes home to tell Cooter she's leaving him. She admits she's been terrified of him and has been sleeping with a knife under her pillow, and tells him that she doesn't hate him and she still loves him. When he becomes increasingly upset and angry, he shouts, "Who's going to love you now?" She replies, simply, "Me," and walks out. |-| Songs= Related Songs *''Jolene'' (I Kissed a Girl) *''Cell Block Tango'' (Choke) *''Shake It Out'' (Choke) *''Mean'' (Props) |-| Gallery= Shooter2.gif SHOOTER1.jpg tumblr m44ek7AQ8N1qhpqk7o1 500.gif beiste and coote.png Shannon and Cooter.png |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Cooter Menkins & Sue Sylvester | style="text-align: center;"|Cue, Sylkins, Scooter | style="text-align: center;"|Sexual, Broken up |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Cooter and Sue. |-| S3= I Kissed a Girl When Sue finds her sexuality under scrutiny, she realizes she needs to find herself a man, so she goes through her little black book of booty calls and chooses Cooter. They go on a date and Shannon sees them together and asks if they are dating. Cooter confirms it while Sue smiles. When Burt wins the election and Sue comes in third, Cooter asks Sue what this means in regard to their relationship. Sue says that having Cooter as a boyfriend is the best thing that has happened to her since she met Becky, and they later kiss. Yes/No Sue realizes why Cooter hasn't called her in weeks when she hears he married Shannon. She appears mad at Shannon for this as she believed the two of them had something, but waves it away. Choke Sue is horrified when Shannon tells her that Cooter hit her when he was drunk and offers Shannon a place to stay, telling her to leave Cooter. This implies that Sue has no interest in Cooter for herself anymore and only cares for Shannon. |-| Trivia= *Cooter has apparently been one of Sue's "booty calls" since the late 1990s. (I Kissed a Girl) *They had no official break-up. It was just revealed later that Beiste and Cooter eloped. (Yes/No) |-| Gallery= CooterSueIKAG.png Cooter-and-sue 440x355.png SCOOTER1.jpg SHOOTER.jpg CooterSueIKAG01.png sue and cooter.png |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Dani & Santana Lopez | style="text-align: center;"|Dantana, Santani | style="text-align: center;"|Friends, Broken up |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Dani and Santana. |-| S5= Tina in the Sky with Diamonds During work at the Spotlight Diner, Dani says that her parents caught her making out with a girl, then she left for New York with her guitar. Santana tells Dani her story, and Dani says Santana needs a 100% Sapphic goddess, such as herself, which causes Santana to panic and get nervous so she makes up an excuse to leave. After Rachel leaves, Dani tells Santana that she loves to watch the sunrise and Santana replies saying that she hasn’t seen it yet. The two perform Here Comes the Sun as they walk towards Dani’s apartment and share a kiss. Santana later tells Rachel and Kurt that she is dating Dani, and the pair are together soon after at the Bushwick Apartment celebrating with the others over Rachel getting the role of Fanny Brice. A Katy or A Gaga In the diner, they're intrigued by Kurt’s band idea. Dani calls Santana babe and when Santana agrees to join, Dani is very excited. Then at NYADA they are impressed with Elliott Gilbert's performance of Marry the Night. Later at the loft, they are cosied up together trying to come up with band names, and Dani suggests "The Nipslips" because "boob lovers of all genders would show up." When Rachel joins the band and suggests "Pamela Lansbury" as their name, Dani and Santana get really excited. Puppet Master At the loft, Dani has her arm around Santana when Kurt walks in and tells them that he's booked their first gig at Callbacks. Dani and Santana are reluctant and disagree with Kurt’s plan, and are later disappointed that only one person showed up to their performance. Trio Santana is hurt when Dani agrees to kick her out of Pamela Lansbury, but later goes to watch Dani sing The Happening with One Three Hill, the new band. At the loft, Dani tries to convince Santana to stay so "she can feel less guilty about being okay with Kurt kicking her out" but Santana says that she has to go to work and kisses Dani on the cheek before she leaves. 100 Brittany and Santana talk and share a kiss and Brittany tells her "I'm sure your girlfriend's great, but you can't recreate what you and I have." So at this point, it seems the two of them are still together. New Directions It is assumed that Dani and Santana broke up after the last episode, but no explanation is given. |-| Songs= Duets Here Comes the Sun (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) Sang Together Related Songs *''Let It Be'' (''Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *''Marry the Night'' (A Katy or A Gaga) *''Into the Groove'' (Puppet Master) |-| Gallery= Demi and Naya.jpg Dantana_1.jpg Dantana_2.jpg Dantana_3.jpg Dantana_4.jpg Dantana_5.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0682 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0679 crp.jpg Tumblr mtr1aaHFTf1r41vdgo3 250.png Santani4.gif Santani3.gif Santani2.gif Santani.gif DANTANABABIES.jpg|Demi and Naya on set Iamnotalesbian.gif Lolawkward TITSWD.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 3.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 4.gif Kidding ladyparts dani.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 6.gif Danielle.gif TITSWD san.gif TITSWD 4.gif Caughtmemakingoout dani.gif Allhellbrokeloose dani.gif TITSWD 3.gif TITSWD 2.gif Neverlookedback dani.gif Cuteeyes dani.gif Danielle.jpg Dantanastill HCTS2.jpg Dantanastill HCTS1.jpg gAhsmru053i_fhji483.png santanikiss.gif tumblr_mu4ge7dedd1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mu4ge7dedd1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mu4ge7dedd1s57bimo3_250.gif Dantanaalmostkiss.jpg Promo dantana.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess4.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess3.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess2.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess1.gif Aww cute1 dantana.gif Aww cute2 dantana.gif HereComesTheSun.jpg Dantanapeck.gif BeatlesEpisode3Dantana.gif BeatlesEpisode2Dantana.gif BeatlesEpisode1Dantana.gif DantanaTalk1.gif DantanaTalk2 notyet.gif DantanaTalk3.gif DantanaTalk4.gif DantanaTalk5.gif DantanaTalk6.gif DantanaTalk7.gif DantanaTalk8.gif HahahhaSantanahaszerogame dantana.gif HCTS dantana.gif Smiles dantana.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o6_r1_250.gif 7TITSWD dantana.gif 2TITSWD dantana.gif 1TITSWD dantana.gif 3TITSWD dantana.gif 4TITSWD dantana.gif 6TITSWD dantana.gif Herecomesthesun6 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun5 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun4 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun3 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun2 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun1 dantana.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h48m00s84.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m45s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m40s148.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m32s59.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h44m53s250.jpg Dantana2.PNG Dani and Santana frienship.png Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako5 250.gif Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako6 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o3 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o2 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o1 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o4 r1 250.gif DantanaNr1.gif DantanaNr3.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo3 250.gif santana and dani.png DantanaPMpic1.png DantanaPMpic2.png Santana&Dani.png Dantana5x04.png dani and santana.png Santanikisscheek.gif Santanapursedlips.gif tumblr_n1y79sAhDx1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n1y79sAhDx1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n1y79sAhDx1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n1y79sAhDx1s57bimo6_250.gif Tumblr n1y7r7BkTh1s57bimo2 500.gif Tumblr n1y7r7BkTh1s57bimo1 500.gif dani and santana season 5.png Dani and Santanaseason 5 .png |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Emma Pillsbury & Finn Hudson | style="text-align: center;"|Femma | style="text-align: center;"|Friends, Kissed |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Emma and Finn. |-| S1= The Rhodes Not Taken Emma finds out from Will that Quinn is having (what everyone except Quinn and Puck at this point believe to be) Finn's baby. She offers Finn some "special guidance" and he gets worried that someone has told her something about himself. She encourages him to go for a musical scholarship, get Rachel to return to Glee club, and when he succeeds, she tells him she's proud of him. Mash-Up Along with girlfriend Quinn, Finn visits Emma's office as he is worried about not being popular anymore. Emma advices them that ultimately just being themselves will sort their problem out. |-| S2= Grilled Cheesus Feeling guilty that he may have inadvertently caused Sam's injury, Finn goes to Emma for advice. Emma then informs Finn that despite the fact God works in mysterious ways, she's pretty sure he doesn't communicate via sandwiches. Emma tells Finn not to feel bad as the big questions are there for a reason and he's not alone, then shortly after this, Finn decides to give up on religion. Special Education Finn and Rachel have couples counselling. When Rachel asks him if Santana is hot, Emma advises Finn not to answer that question so he won't cause more problems but he ends up doing so anyway. |-| S3= Saturday Night Glee-ver Finn and Emma discuss different colleges that he could apply for. During this, Emma hands him several wide ranging pamphlets but unfortunately Finn ends up throwing all of them in the trash. |-| S4= Diva Emma is stressing about her wedding, so Finn has Emma assist him in this week's "diva-off" assignment. Emma later counsels Finn on coping with his break-up with Rachel, and she asks him to help choose a centerpiece for her, whilst he unintentionally checks her out. Later, after Emma is having a meltdown over the wedding yet again, he tries to calm her and ends up kissing her. Without saying a word, Finn rushes out of the room, leaving Emma stunned. I Do At The Lima Bean, Finn tells Rachel he kissed Emma and that he's nervous about how this will affect his and Will's friendship. Back at the school, it's awkward between the two and Emma tells Finn that she doesn't want to relive that experience. At the wedding, Emma had a breakdown, can't go through with the wedding and runs away. When Finn hears, he feels guilty, but Rachel comforts him and tells him that the kiss itself wouldn't have caused Emma's reaction and that there must be other things going through her head. Girls (and Boys) on Film Finn talks to Emma parents to find out her whereabouts. Later he tells Will that he kissed Emma. |-| Songs= Sang Together Related Songs *''Losing My Religion'' (Grilled Cheesus) *''Diva'' (Diva) *''Hung Up'' (Diva) |-| Gallery= Tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o11_r1_500.jpg Tumblr mhw5coNcle1rq6xb4o4 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.01.png.jpg tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao3_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao4_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao2_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao1_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao5_250.gif tumblr_mhwxp2ZnGM1qzx3kao6_250.gif Littlefemma.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Schermafbeelding_2013-02-09_om_01.02.43.png.jpg morethanperfect_emma.gif pushingtoomuchintothis_femma.gif pooremma.gif ruined_emma.gif cant_emma.gif greatteam_femma.gif stopit_femma.gif wtf_femma.gif tumblr_mhy1whLRwG1rlf25jo4_r1_250.gif finn-kisses-emma.jpg finn emma.png |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Joe Hart & Quinn Fabray | style="text-align: center;"|Quoe, Hartbray | style="text-align: center;"|Friends, Former crushes |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Joe and Quinn. |-| S3= Heart Quinn meets Joe for the first time after she returns to The God Squad. She calls him "Teen Jesus" for the first time, and when they later get into a discussion about sexuality and religion, Quinn tells him that in her opinion, being truthful and honest is her way of seeing a true Christian, trying to show him support. At Sugar's Valentine's Party, Joe shows his support towards Brittany and Santana's relationship. The God Squad sing Cherish/Cherish, and the pair dance with each other. On My Way After Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt, Quinn asks Kurt why he is at The God Squad meeting, saying she thought he didn't believe in God, and Joe responds that Kurt asked if he could come after he hurt they were praying for Dave. Big Brother At Quinn's locker, she drops her books and Joe appears and picks them up for her. He asks her to walk her to her next class, and tells her that he's been praying for her, but not for her to get better, but to accept where she is now. She makes a sarcastic comment but thanks him and tells him she admires him, and suggests he come along to Booty Camp. At Glee club, Quinn introduces Joe to the New Directions, telling them he has a "killer voice." Dance with Somebody Joe notices Quinn's sadness when Brittany makes a comment about her dancing, and afterwards he greets her by the lockers and asks how her therapy is going, to which she replies that she's made no progress. He decides to go to her next session. During therapy it is revealed they have been practising for a Whitney number. They perform Saving All My Love For You. During the performance it shows moments of them in therapy and Joe helping her out, and the Glee club notices the chemistry they have together. They share a few looks after the performance and in therapy. They reveal they have feelings for each other after being confronted by their fellow Glee club members at different occasions. Joe then tells Quinn his feelings for her and believes that he might forget about the rules in the Bible to be with her, so which she responds the same. Prom-asaurus Quinn is starting to walk again at therapy as Joe cheers her on. A moment later, Quinn tumbles to the mat because she is laughing. Joe quickly moves to help her up and then they smile. Joe is excited and wants to tell everyone, but Quinn is determined to keep it between them until she's able to walk unassisted at prom. At school, Joe looks jealous when he spots Finn and Quinn talking until Rory pulls him away. At prom, when Finn argues with Quinn, Joe comes to her defence. During Take My Breath Away, Joe is seen staring at Quinn, with a proud look on his face when she stands up. Goodbye It is unknown what became of their relationship after Puck and Quinn share a kiss. |-| Songs= Duets Saving All My Love for You (Dance with Somebody) Sang Together Related Songs *''What Makes You Beautiful'' (Prom-asaurus) *''Take My Breath Away'' (Prom-asaurus) *''You Get What You Give'' (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' (Goodbye) |-| Trivia= *Quinn gave Joe the nickname of 'Teen Jesus.' *They have both had pierced noses and tattoos somewhere on their body. *Samuel Larsen said that he wanted Joe to be paired up with Quinn after hearing a very early description of his character. He also wanted Joe to feel heartbroken after finding out Quinn kissed Puck. |-| Gallery= QuoeDWS.png Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o5 1280.jpg 3464494284ce11e1b9f1123138140926 7.jpg C-C5.png Heart-06.jpg Quoe1.gif Quoe2.gif Quoe3.gif Quoe4.gif Prayers.png SAMLFY.png SH10.png Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3 250.gif 417201260535PM--3175769620660409928.jpg tumblr_lz7iqgEUFL1qhr255o1_500.gif tumblr_lz7iqgEUFL1qhr255o2_500.gif tumblr_lzgakpT1601qe5i4lo1_500.gif joe+quinn.png|Quinn and Joe at prom Wonderworld.gif Make it.gif Face Down.gif Joe & Quinn.jpg Qj.jpg Joer.jpg Quoe DWS.jpg GLEE 1081.jpg 317GleeEP317Scene8ChoirRo--4085549538971968736.jpg Tumblr_lzgoy1KyYY1qe294qo1_500.jpg tumblr_m54qt1zRlw1ruc976o4_500.png CaptureIWDWSWLM4.PNG quinnyjoe.png|hartbray tumblr_mhj2n0SQBu1rlk0f3o1_500.gif tumblr_mhj2lmDrYW1rlk0f3o1_500.gif Help quoe.gif Lookingatquinntana quoe.gif Dancewithsomebodywholovesme quoe.gif Myloveisyourlove quoe.gif Omw quoe.gif Happy quoe.gif Hallway quoe.gif Bb - quoe.gif Heart!quoe.gif Ok - quoe.gif Fabgay quinn.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray5.gif 2therapy quoe.png Therapy quoe.gif Poorq quoe.gif Awww quoe.gif Letyourselfdown quoe.gif Doingalotofthat quoe.gif 5 quoe.gif 6 quoe.gif Sorry quoe.gif Savingallmyloveforyou quoe.gif Dfaljfhaj quoe.gif Defendingquinn.gif Ship quoe.gif Tumblr mpjwniaxYa1qbdpqqo4 250.gif G6q.gif G5q.gif G4q.gif G3q.gif G2q.gif G1q.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_mydygfQTYH1rehj12o1_250.gif tumblr_mydygfQTYH1rehj12o2_250.gif |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Kitty Wilde & Noah Puckerman | style="text-align: center;"|Puckitty, Pitty, Kick | style="text-align: center;"|Friends, Implied sexual, Broken up |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Kitty and Puck. |-| S4= Sadie Hawkins After Kitty's constant advances towards Jake to go with her to the dance, Puck tells Kitty to back off, only for Kitty to entice him to go the dance with her instead. He agrees and the two engage in a flirtatious relationship. At the dance, Kitty mentions that she loves Puck's movie script and thinks he has potential as a screenwriter, despite his poor spelling skills. Puck appreciates her sentiment and they decide to go off to the back of Puck's car to make-out. Girls (and Boys) on Film When Kitty apologizes to Marley, she says that they'll be sister-in-laws someday, because they both are dating a Puckerman, which implies that Kitty and Puck are dating after the events of the dance. Sweet Dreams Puck mentions having sex with three girls, implying he and Kitty are no longer an item. Lights Out Kitty tells Ryder that Puck dumped her when he went off to live at the University of Lima. |-| Gallery= Hornykitty.png PittyPuttyKuckKick.png Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.12.png.jpg PITTTTTY.gif tumblr mh6dqr8NEH1rtj3jho6 r1 250.gif tumblr mh6dqr8NEH1rtj3jho5 250.gif tumblr mh6dqr8NEH1rtj3jho4 250.gif tumblr mh6dqr8NEH1rtj3jho3 r3 250.gif tumblr mh6dqr8NEH1rtj3jho2 250.gif tumblr mh6dqr8NEH1rtj3jho1 250.gif tumblr mi0p20SFeB1qcqdnro4 250.gif tumblr mi0p20SFeB1qcqdnro3 250.gif tumblr mi0p20SFeB1qcqdnro2 250.gif tumblr mi0p20SFeB1qcqdnro1 250.gif Putty1.jpg Puck y kitty sadie hawkins-copia.jpg Pitty.gif Pitty.png tumblr mh60zfocwA1qhum9po1 250.gif puck-kitty-411-570x428.jpg puckitty.jpeg 2puckitty.jpeg Kitty and Puck.png |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Mercedes Jones & Noah Puckerman | style="text-align: center;"|Puckcedes | style="text-align: center;"|Friends, Broken up |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Mercedes and Puck. |-| S1= Ballad They get paired up to be ballad partners. Mercedes tells him that they all want to sing Lean on Me to Finn and Quinn, but Puck says no. Mercedes doesn't understand this, and Puck tells Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby, and she tells him to leave Quinn alone. Laryngitis Puck, realizing that he isn't cool after getting his mohawk shaved off, finds it his mission to date a popular girl. He decides to peruse Mercedes since she is now a Cheerio. Mercedes is reluctant at first, but Puck wins her over with Lady Is a Tramp. They date, and Quinn tells Mercedes that she's not upset, but hopes she understands Puck is only using her. Mercedes tells her she knows he is only using her for her popularity, and Quinn warns her to watch out for Santana as they sing The Boy Is Mine. Mercedes later asks Puck to get her a drink, but he yells at a nerd to get the drink for her. Puck later sees her out of her Cheerios uniform, and she tells him she quit and is ending their relationship because she doesn't need a man to be successful and happy. |-| S2= Silly Love Songs Mercedes seems jealous when Puck performs Fat Bottomed Girls to Lauren Zizes. A Night of Neglect Puck is smiling and claps when Mercedes "demands" New Directions watch her perform. When she performs Ain't No Way, he is seen grinning and making exaggerated emotional expressions, and afterwards he gives her a standing ovation. |-| S4= Glease When Kurt and Rachel return to watch the school musical, Mercedes explains how Puck keeps her busy in Los Angeles by always calling her up "asking for sugar momma's phone numbers". |-| S5= New Directions When Mercedes looks at Quinn and Puck, she admits she doesn't know what's going on between them, and that she can except another accidental pregnancy soon. Puck reacts awkwardly to this. |-| Songs= Duets Lady Is a Tramp (Laryngitis) Sang Together Related Songs *''The Boy Is Mine'' (Laryngitis) *''Glory Days'' (Goodbye) |-| Trivia= *Mercedes is the second person Puck sings to in order to impress her, Rachel being the first and Lauren being the third. *They are usually the people that push Artie around in his wheelchair. *Puck gets all of the facts wrong about Martin Luther King, Jr., which Mercedes finds offensive. *This is the second of Puck's "one episode" relationships. The first was with Rachel in Mash-Up. |-| Gallery= 6a00d8341c5d9653ef0133ed84ed17970b.jpg Ballad11.jpg Laryngitis1.jpg|Mercedes and Santana fight over Puck puckcedes.png glee1-empirestofmind-11.jpg|Mercedes and Puck Empire of mine 11-18-puck-confession578.jpg 654333562756.png G8_12t.jpg img-thingpuck.jpg mercedespuck6789.jpg puckcedes6456.gif puckkissingmercedes7.gif Puckmercedes4.png The Lady is a Tramppuckcedes.jpg tumblr lyd5fpZLqK1qgkj12o14 500.jpg 11-18-puck-confession.jpg funk3.jpg Glee-s01e22-journey-to-regionals-quinn-puck-mercedes-baby.jpg glee11222.jpg tumblr l2aw58Z88e1qbekp6o1 500.png LIATPuckcedes.jpg tumblr mgschrhty71r7lepzo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr m80bxmWuXt1r9j23to1 500.jpg puck and mercedes.png Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo5 250.gif 10ladyisatramp.gif 9ladyisatramp.gif 8ladyisatramp.gif 7ladyisatramp.gif 6ladyisatramp.gif 5ladyisatramp.gif 4ladyisatramp.gif 3ladyisatramp.gif 2ladyisatramp.gif 1ladyisatramp.gif Puckcedes2.jpg Puckcedes Goodbye.png tumblr_mukckwGVqK1s6exryo1_500.jpg Merecedes and Puck.png Merecedes and Puck.png |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Mercedes Jones & Shane Tinsley | style="text-align: center;"|Shanecedes | style="text-align: center;"|Broken up |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Mercedes and Shane. |-| S3= The Purple Piano Project During Mercedes' interview with Jacob Ben Israel, she reveals she is dating Shane, who is shown to be very confident and encouraging of his girlfriend's dreams. During tne performance of We Got the Beat, Mercedes is dancing around Shane, and he seems to be thoroughly enjoying it. Asian F Shane encourages Mercedes to audition for the lead of West Side Story. They share a kiss before he stands in the wings, watching Mercedes' callback with Rachel for the role of Maria. Yes/No After Mercedes turns Sam down, she walks off with Shane with their arms around each other. Shane later questions Mercedes when she is helping Sam after he gets slushied by The Hockey Team. After saying that Sam will be okay, he offers to walk Mercedes to study hall, to which she accepts. The Spanish Teacher When Sam and Mercedes are in the hallway about to express their feelings for each other, Shane approaches them, greets Sam and takes Mercedes out for lunch. Heart Shane finds out about Sam and Mercedes and is upset. According to Mercedes, he felt like she "punched him in his heart". The couple splits up. Mercedes and Shane both cry, but Mercedes sings I Will Always Love You to Sam, showing her feelings for him are stronger than her feelings for Shane. Prom-asaurus During senior prom, Shane and Mercedes attend prom with different people, but during Love You Like a Love Song, they are seen looking over at each other, smiling. It shows that they are happy for one another and they also wave to each other. |-| Songs= Related Songs *''Spotlight'' (Asian F) *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' (Yes/No) |-| Gallery= Screen Shot 2014-09-08 at 21.30.48.png Mercedes&Shane2,S03E03.png mercedes-and-shane34567890.jpg glee303img6.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-08 at 21.28.40.png Screen Shot 2014-09-08 at 21.23.34.png Screen Shot 2014-09-08 at 21.34.42.png Screen Shot 2014-09-08 at 21.37.36.png tumblr mihycoqoow1r7lepzo3 250.gif tumblr m4q7024Vqk1rwfw0xo1 250.gif |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Noah Puckerman & Shelby Corcoran | style="text-align: center;"|Shuck, Pelby, Puckelby | style="text-align: center;"|Sexual, Broken up |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Puck and Shelby. |-| S1= Journey Shelby is seen talking to Puck and Quinn. Then later she adopts their child, Beth. |-| S3= I Am Unicorn Shelby returns and says Quinn and Puck can form a relationship with Beth. Puck visits and gives Beth a picture he drew of a clown, which he calls Clown-Pig. Puck also tells Shelby he's worked harder in class and has stopped drinking since the last time they spoke and gives her a copy of a drugs test that he took as proof. Shelby seems moved at both gestures, but tells him that's not what being a parent is all about. Pot o' Gold Puck offers to babysit Beth with Quinn, to which Shelby agrees. Later, Beth is crying, so Puck pulls out a guitar and sings. After Beth has fallen asleep, Shelby and Puck talk and Shelby states it's hard to raise Beth alone as she misses certain milestones. Puck says that he'll be there for her, then Puck and Shelby kiss. Mash Off Puck sings Hot for Teacher, and expresses his desire to be with her. He tells Shelby he's in love with her and lists reasons why they should be together. However, she declines his offer. He also tells her about Quinn's plans to get Beth back, and she let's him still help out with Beth. I Kissed a Girl Shelby calls Puck when Beth is in the emergency room. Puck talks to the doctor, demanding Beth sees a plastic surgeon for her cut lip. Back at Shelby's house, they have sex, but Shelby thinks it was a mistake. Puck leaves, and they do not continue their relationship after this. |-| Songs= Related Songs *''Waiting for a Girl Like You'' (Pot o' Gold) *''Take Care of Yourself'' (Pot o' Gold) *''Hot for Teacher'' (Mash Off) *''Yoü and I/You and I'' (Mash Off) *''I'm the Only One'' (I Kissed a Girl) *''Constant Craving'' (I Kissed a Girl) |-| Trvia= *Shelby adopted Quinn and Puck's child. (Beth) *Puck has been involved in a relationship with both Shelby and her daughter, Rachel. |-| Gallery= Tumblr lsgpf5t5M61qknhmso1 500.png Puck-irá-cantar-Hot-For-Teacher-no-episódio-3x06-Mash-Off.jpg Puck-Shelby.PNG 043.jpg 092.jpg 307GLEEEp307Sc11006-4049429817236508833.jpg glee045678.jpg 3-2-puck-shel-bab.png 628x471.jpg 6407788.jpg 6861402089_11d5c7527d.jpg craving.jpg glee-3x07-shelby-puck-cap-17_mid.jpg glee304img2.jpg glee20111103-puckshelby.jpg kissshuck.png puck shelby.png shuck.jpg tumblr m70ck3PJic1qjnw3po1 500.gif tumblr m70ck3PJic1qjnw3po2 500.gif PuckishotforShelby_pelby.gif Glee-03x07-i-kissed-a-gir-flv 001760676.jpg Peeeelby.jpg Puck Shelby kiss.png SHUCKBETH.png PuckShelbyIKAG.png tumblr inline mndm2pI2UH1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mndm44U7ny1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mndm49gYuq1qz4rgp.gif PuckShelbyMashOff.JPG PuckShelby4MashOff.JPG PuckShelby3MashOff.JPG PuckShelby1MashOff.JPG tumblr_m7dpznP9uk1rn6paio1_250.gif tumblr_m7dpznP9uk1rn6paio2_250.gif tumblr_m7dpznP9uk1rn6paio3_250.gif tumblr_m7dpznP9uk1rn6paio4_250.gif tumblr_n2i86w3gmG1qblt13o1_500.jpg tumblr_n2vhsiwhth1r02ih2o1_250.gif tumblr_n2vhsiwhth1r02ih2o8_250.gif tumblr_n2vhsiwhth1r02ih2o7_250.gif tumblr_n2vhsiwhth1r02ih2o6_250.gif tumblr_n2vhsiwhth1r02ih2o5_250.gif tumblr_n2vhsiwhth1r02ih2o4_250.gif tumblr_n2vhsiwhth1r02ih2o3_250.gif tumblr_n2vhsiwhth1r02ih2o2_250.gif |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Penny Owen & Sam Evans | style="text-align: center;"|Pam, Senny | style="text-align: center;"|Friends, Kissed, Former crushes |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Penny and Sam. |-| S5= Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Sam meets Penny when he needs an injection. However, after he learns how inexperienced Penny is as a school's nurse, he leaves without the injection. He later keeps faking having injuries in order to see Penny after developing an attraction until eventually he learns that Penny has been fired by Principal Sylvester. He then gives Penny permission to inject into his butt. Afterwards he get's Sue to un-fire Penney, and at prom, he then asks Penny to dance with him. A Katy or A Gaga Penny reveals her musical dark side, and then discovers Sam's love for the Nickelodeon series "True Jackson, VP." Bewildered, she then refuses when Sam asks her out because her ex was taking her to a Nine Inch Nails concert. Following Blaine's advice, Sam takes control of the Katy's to create a scary, controversial and edgy performance, to win Penny back. She disappears after the Applause performance, and Sam finds her in her office, where she tells him she "didn't hate it" and confesses her dark side isn't true and she's a Katy too. Afterwards, they start making out. Trio When Blaine finds Sam and Tina kissing during their senior lock-in he mentions Sam and Penny's relationship, asking Sam if he just forgot about her. Bash This relationship is mentioned by Mercedes whilst she lists Sam's previous girlfriends, stating Penny was 30 years old, much to Sam's confusion. |-| Songs= Related Songs *''Something'' (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *''Applause'' (A Katy or A Gaga) *''Wide Awake'' (A Katy or A Gaga) *''Roar'' (A Katy or A Gaga) |-| Gallery= SamxPenny.png SamPenny Something.png ahfjdsklcmz.x.png ccccc.png cfghfg.png dfg dfgdf.png dxgfhgjkl;.';?.png fdsfsdfsdfsd.png fgadfgdfa.png fsdfsd.png ghsfgh.png kjhgfdsa.png oiuytrdfvbnm,.png Samxpenny1.jpg Samxpenny2.jpg Samxpenny3.jpg poiuytrew.png shgfhfg.png uuuuu.png wertyu.png glee-season-5-episode-2-tina-in-the-sky-with-diamonds-fox-7.jpg Sam&Penny.png tumblr_n7usd2LZjO1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n7usd2LZjO1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n7usd2LZjO1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n7usd2LZjO1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n7usd2LZjO1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n7usd2LZjO1ra5gbxo1_250.gif |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Rod Remington & Sue Sylvester | style="text-align: center;"|Sod, Remvester | style="text-align: center;"|Broken up |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Rod and Sue. |-| S1= Mash-Up Sue seems to be falling for Rod, and they go on a date, where he sinks her battleship, and Sue says, "You sunk my battleship, Rod, and you sunk it hard." She later asks Will to give her dance lesons. The relationships turns out to be very short lived, when Sue finds out she and Rod aren't exclusive, and that he's cheating on her with Andrea Carmichael. Rod seems unperturbed by Sue discovering his activities and perplexed that Sue had thought their relationship was meaningful. |-| S2= Furt Sue's jealous when she finds out that Rod's getting married to Andrea. Rod announces, on the air, that he is getting married and assures everyone that it would be an open-marriage. Sue confronts Rod about his very public announcement saying that everyone knows they dated. The pain she feels from this seems to encourage Sue to marry herself. |-| Gallery= Tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo4 r1 250.gif |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Rory Flanagan & Sugar Motta | style="text-align: center;"|Sugary, Sugory, Flamotta | style="text-align: center;"|Friends, Broken up |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Rory and Sugar. |-| S3= Heart Rory makes it clear he wants to take Sugar as his date to the "Sugar Shack," clashing with Artie who had intended to do the same. Sugar can't decide who to date, so Rory gives her several presents. Rory also sings Home for Sugar, playing on his heart strings how his visa won't be extended and that he'll have to leave at the end of the year. Sugar then says she feels more sorry for Rory than Artie and asks if he would be her date for Valentine's Day. Sugar expresses that she is going to miss Rory once he is deported at her party. Rory awkwardly asks Sugar not to worry, implying he may have lied to win her heart. To this, she suggests that her father could "buy" Ireland so he could stay. On My Way When talking about Sebastian's blackmail photo of Finn, Sugar comments that if someone was doing it to her she'd kill herself, which Rory afterwards agrees with. She then puts her arm around him and plays with his hair. Big Brother Rory and Sugar are seen sitting next to each other during Quinn and Artie's duet I'm Still Standing. He also had his hand around her. Later she had her hand around Rory, making it mutual. This probably implies they are dating. Goodbye They perform In My Life for the seniors, and are sitting next to each other singing to each other. While saying goodbye to Rachel, Rory has his hand resting on Sugar's back. It seems the two broke up after Rory went back to Ireland. |-| Songs= Sang Together Related Songs *''L-O-V-E'' by (Heart) *''Home'' (Heart) *''Cherish/Cherish'' (Heart) *''Cell Block Tango'' (Choke) *''Tongue Tied'' (Nationals) |-| Trivia= *Shippers are called the "Sweet Potatoes." **The shipper fandom has declared February 14 "Sugary Day" because that was the air date of the episode "Heart," when the couple went canon. **The "Sweet Potatoes" all decided that the couple's official colors are pink and green. *Some often-seen names of the "Sugary puppy" (a gift to Sugar from Rory when he was trying to win her affection) are Lucky and Marshmallow. *Three out of four gift competitions were won by Rory. **Artie gives her a "Hug me" heart. Rory gives her a "Kiss me" heart and a big bag of heart shaped candy. **Rory gives her a big "Be Mine" heart. Artie puts confetti in her locker. **Artie gives her a toy dog. Rory gives her a real dog. The fandom gave the dogs the names Lucky and Marshmellow. **Artie sings Let Me Love You for her with the New Direction Boys. Rory sings Home after telling the Glee club that he's getting deported. He then wins the date. |-| Gallery= In My Life2.jpg Flamotta.png|Sugar and Rory dancing in Heart Flamotta2.png|Flanamotta in the Sugar Shack Flamotta3.png|Sugar saying that she will miss him when he goes back to Ireland Flamotta4.png|Sugar saying that maybe her dad could buy Ireland Flamottacandy1.png|Rory giving her a 'Kiss me' heart Flamottacandy.png|Sugar receiving a bag full of hearts Flamottacandy2.png|Them laughing in Heart Flamottacandy3.png|Sugar showing Artie the bag of hearts Flamottapuppy.png|Rory giving her a dog in Heart Flamottabemine.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE heart right before Artie gets her confetti Sugory.png|Confetti Artie gave her Gjjgjg.jpg H9.png RORYandSUGAR.png|Rory and Sugar dancing together in Yes/No Heart.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE Sugaryslowdanceblackandwhite.gif|Rory laughing Sugaryhomehug.gif|Sugar asking him out Sugaryhug.gif|Sugar coming back into New Directions Sugarypuppylovecolor.gif Sugarry.jpg|Sugar says she would kill her self if a picture like that was leaked and Rory says twice to make sure in On My Way roryandsugare.PNG|Sugar and Rory sitting in front of Tina and Mike and Blaine and Kurt in Big Brother. M9.jpg|Rory looking at Sugar M8.jpg|Sugar in the Sugar Shack M7.jpg|After Brittany says Kurt is the most unicorn of them all M5.jpg|Flanamotta hugging M2.jpg M1.jpg|Flanamotta smiling at each other SugaryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne over Rory, this could be pay back for the girls kissing him SugoryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne CaptureIML4.PNG|Singing In My Life looking at each other and Sugar has her arm round him Suggory.PNG Finchel sugary.gif Sugary during "I'm Still Standing" performance.gif 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h16m52s49.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m04s63.png Sugaryamused.jpeg HeartSugary.jpg CherishFlamotta.jpg Ed98c237-45bb-4d6f-9b8d-eab04616277d 580 386.jpg SCRIPT2.jpg|Script in "Heart" SCRIPT4.jpg|Script in "Heart" 2 SCRIPT3.jpg SCRIPT.jpg Tumblr m2c2p99dis1r5sqh3o2 500.gif Tumblr lzil93zomG1qa03nro1 250.gif Tumblr myqqh0m6x31ra5gbxo5 250.gif Sugar and rory.png Tumblr n1s7ctti041rehj12o3 250.gif |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Sam Evans & Santana Lopez | style="text-align: center;"|Samtana | style="text-align: center;"|Friends, Broken up |- | colspan="4" | Overview= This article is about the relationship between Sam and Santana. |-| S2= Silly Love Songs Santana appears jealous when looking at Sam and Quinn, and then finds out Quinn has been cheating. During the Warblers' performance of Silly Love Songs, they are the only two students sitting by themselves, and Santana waves at Sam flirtatiously while he smiles back shyly. Comeback Santana is fanning herself in a seductive manner when Sam performs Baby. Santana approaches him and says seductively "Sammy Evans. You are biebalicious," which causes Sam to briefly smile and blush. Santana asks how things are with Quinn, to which Sam replies, "fine." Santana shakes her head and says, "no they're not. We should talk soon," before walking away. She reveals to Sam that Quinn is cheating on him, and when he denies this, she continues to insult his mouth and intelligence. She then abruptly tells him to dump Quinn so that they can be together. She then seductively says if they dated he'll have access to the "rambunctious set of twins that live on her rib-cage" and Sam reluctantly agrees, dumping Quinn to date her. Blame It on the Alcohol A drunk Santana is seen crying at Sam during Rachel's party, accusing him jealously that he prefers Quinn to her. She then frantically has a change of heart, and says, "no! Kiss me!" and pulls him into a passionate kiss. During the performance of Don't You Want Me, Santana is seen sitting on Sam's lap, bobbing up and down and making out with him. When Sam shares a drunken kiss with Brittany, Santana says, "A reminder: I owns those froggy lips. No me gusta," showing that she is jealous. Sexy Santana mentions Sam when she confesses her love for Brittany, saying, "I don't want to be with Sam, Finn, or any other guys. I just want to be with you." Original Song Santana writes a song in homage to Sam's mouth, called Trouty Mouth. This angers Sam, who stops her and tells her she's not singing that song at Regionals. When Santana asks to show a longer version of Trouty Mouth the next day, Sam holds up a sign saying "Hell No." Born This Way In the hallway, Santana notices Karofsky staring at Sam's butt. When they meet at the coffee shop later, she tells Dave she knows he's gay and tells him that they should use each other as 'beards'. It is assumed Sam and Santana broke up when Santana announces she's dating Karofsky, and Sam looks sour and solemn. When Will asks where Santana is later, Sam looks bitter and replies, "probably making out with Karofsky." |-| S3= Hold on to Sixteen Santana gives him a welcoming speech full of insults from her 'book' yet still, he is friendly to Santana, saying that he missed her too and hugs her warmly. After The Troubletones lose Sectionals later on in the episode, Santana is heard saying, "it was that damn Trouty Mouth. Even I felt a tingling in my lady loins when he did that magic sex dance." |-| S4= Naked Blaine organizes a video montage of individuals, including Santana, to talk about what Sam means to them to help Sam out. In the video, she talks about Sam, and once again referring to him and his lips and performs a small snippet of Trouty Mouth. Diva After hearing that Brittany has begun dating Sam, Santana comes back to McKinley to convince Brittany to break up with him. Santana tells Sam they're going to fight over Brittany in song and they sing Make No Mistake (She's Mine). Sam and Santana have an argument in the auditorium, which Brittany witnesses. In the end, Brittany confronts Santana, saying she won't break up with Sam. All or Nothing When Brittany's behavior changes, she breaks up with Sam and bails out of Regionals, causing Sam to call Santana for assistance due to the fact that he thinks that Santana is Brittany's best chance. |-| S5= The Quarterback During the performance of'' Make You Feel My Love'' Santana is seen comforting and hugging Sam while they watch the performance and cry together, showing that their feud is finally over. |-| Songs= Duets Make No Mistake (She's Mine) (Diva) Sang Together Related Songs *''Somebody to Love'' (Comeback) *''Don't You Want Me (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''Trouty Mouth'' (Original Song) *''Stereo Hearts'' (Heart) *''Cherish/Cherish'' (Heart) |-| Trivia= *Santana said that Sam inspired her to try her hand at songwriting. (Naked) **This inspired Trouty Mouth, a song about Sam's mouth. *There has been no mention of a breakup between these two on the show which left some viewers confused. *Santana keeps a "list" of insults in a notebook for Sam for when he returns in Season Three. *The two times Santana was yelling at Rachel in Spanish and physically trying to get at her, Sam is seen holding her back both times. (The Substitute and New York) *Santana is Sam's second relationship, as well as it being his second relationship with a Cheerio. *In their respective senior year, they both voted for Brittany for Senior Class President. *They played love interests in the WMHS Production of Grease. *Both have slept with/dated Quinn and Brittany. |-| Gallery= Samtana- Comeback.jpg v40.jpg Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746651-400-225.gif samtana23456.gif 042hnjkl.jpg Santana-Sam-glee-au-couples-fghj18619230-500-280.jpg tumblr lgqbbnyrEO1qcx3v3o1 500.png|Santana Talking 2 Sam tumblr lh6v7f1FMg1qcx3v3o1 500.png|A Jealous Santana As Sam Kisses Brittany SL - Admit it Just admit it Now kiss me.gif|A Confused Sam And A Upset Santana SE - June.gif Tumblr mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o6_r1_250.gif sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746649-500-209.gif tumblr lkr89gLtjT1qfb75x.gif tumblr lmsouphVxH1qhitc3.gif tumblr lnkkmc15nq1qgf8zgo1 500.png tumblr lm6vqaRNfo1qat4jdo1 500.gif 2gv33hl thumb.jpg.png santana-and-sam 450x300.jpg tumblr lhr0yi6oVa1qb8p29o1_500.gif SE - matthew mcconaughey.gif Santana and sam!.gif Flawless friends.gif samtana93072305.gif tumblr m5svpyPWYl1rn2o54.gif Sam-Santana-2x14-sam-and-santana-19572590-1280-720.jpg Sam-Santana-2x14-sam-and-santana-19572604-1280-720.jpg tumblr m7830yPP0h1rajim8o1 500.jpg tumblr m50z2dAfer1qi8h79o1 r2 250.gif tumblr m50z2dAfer1qi8h79o2 r1 250.gif tumblr m50z2dAfer1qi8h79o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9omlufJHz1qdb716o2 r1 250.gif Chordandnay.gif DivaSantanaSamMakeNoMistake.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.57.png.jpg 21proxy.jpg Stereohearts samtana.gif JB--samtana.gif Lollololo samtana.gif Loveshack!vday samtana.gif Chordandnaya samtana.gif Wtf!samtana.gif HellNo Samtana.gif tumblr mhyqo4PTvk1qgkj12o1 500.png tumblr miqshr1rCz1s6as1io1 500.png tumblr mir1qxAD221qg7fxzo2 250.gif tumblr mir1qxAD221qg7fxzo3 250.gif tumblr inline mi0xhfOIRX1roqejp.jpg tumblr mhzkiqqDR51re2nwco3 250.gif tumblr mi15jmeQ8Q1rtfy0po6 r1 250.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray7.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o8 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o7 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o5 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o4 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o3 250.gif Tumblr mmnpezDQ3f1so3ov9o2 250.gif Ahhahahha samtana.gif Lol - samtana.gif Brittanathinkssamhasnogame lol.gif Riverstreet samtana.gif Fail lol samtana.gif Youlikehermorethanme samtana.gif Admitit!samtana.gif Kissme! lololo samtana.gif Santanalikessamtina.gif Hahhahha samtana.gif Theycouldhavebeenmybrotp sigh samtana.gif Checkingout samtana.gif Party quamtana.gif Loveshack quamtana.gif Heart quamtana.gif Samtanakiss.gif Cuteee samtana.gif Tumblr mi15jmeQ8Q1rtfy0po1 250.gif Courtyard samtana.gif Heart samtana.gif Hots16 samtana.gif Samtana!.gif 111samtana.gif 22samtana.gif Prom bramtana.gif Lolololol sartiebrittana bartana bramtana.gif Bamboleohero samtana.gif JB 13 samtana.gif Actuallyhesmiledatallthetroubletonesnotonlymercedes samtana.gif HoldOnTo16 samtana.gif Sillylovesongs - samtana.gif Bieber comeback samtana.gif CB samtana.jpg NEVERRRR!SAMTANA.gif Santana and sam.png Schermafbeelding 2013-08-18 om 19.44.27.png MNMSIM samtana.png Aww socute samtana.jpg 1379796953251.jpg 1379716412690.jpg tumblr muhglgh4dC1rqzrgqo2 500.png 13 4samtana.jpg Samtana AoN.gif 1AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 2AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 3AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 4AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 5AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 6AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 7AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 8AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 9AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 10AoN SamtanaTalk.gif Sam and Santana MovinOut(1).png Sam and Santana MovinOut(2).png Sam and Santana.png sam and santana.png sam and santana.png Tumblr n2wta4wM5B1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n2wta4wM5B1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n2wta4wM5B1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n2wta4wM5B1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2wta4wM5B1ra5gbxo3 250.gif santana and sam.png |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" | |} Family Relationships Antagonistic Relationships Category:Lists Category:Family Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Couples